Talk:Lt. Callaway
Leave your comments on this page please. Thank you A rule you must know Your article is too short, too short to be a an article, and you can't expect other to finish what you started. You must have an idea that is longer than a paragraph before you make a page. Also, you can't make fanon(stuff made up by fans) in Gruntipedia, I searched for the Marine in Halopedia and he doesn't exist, there's already a wiki called Halo Fanon for that. There's some exceptions for fanon, but not for articles that are too short. Lastly, it isn't that funny. Don't be mad or sad, because I didn't clearly state what I meant last time, but this page has to deleted unless it grows soon and becomes funnier to be even be considered to be accepted or if you have a good reason for the admin why it shouldn't be deleted. Thanks for your time, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Is It Good Now??? So, how do you like it now??? Although I think I went a bit overkill on the Grunt pics. Other stuff Might need some cleaning, spell-checking, deleting useless picture n putting better pictures. Even though, I'm not admin. I'm going to message an admin if it's alright for this page to exist. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Edit:Your headlines might need rewriting n E.T. Gone bad is really Prophet of Truth. Edit:Might want to create an account. You can take credit of your work if you have an account. Account I created an account on halo Fanon and it automatically gave ma an account on every other halo site. My user name is CANIS RUFUS. CANIS RUFUS March 31 2009 Letting it Live I will allow this to stay if you can clean it up a bit, and get rid of the host of useless pics at the bottom, I'm on my tiny computer right now, normal one is running virus scans, and it took FOREVER to load all the crap (though, this comp is so old is like having a cellphone hooked to a small TV screen). Just do some clean up, and also, if that is your sig, make it smaller, WAY smaller, I'm fine with about 2-3 lines of "distortion" from normal text, look at how big mine is as a comparison. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 17:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It's been awhile... If you really want it to still be on Gruntipedia then make it funnier and more organized. I know you may be busy, but at least try to do some spell checks or taking away some images when you have the time. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Deletion You didn't edit it or do anything for the article's survival. It's been a long time so I think it's time to consider deletion. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 13:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Check Hummm, maybe I could take a crack on redoing it. I'll do some revising.-ADMYAMAMOTO Finished in five Alright, spelling is corrected. That was a lot of very stupid mistakes man.-ADMYAMAMOTO